Sweet Sarabande
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: Sam's thoughts continued to plague her in the midst of Lancer's monotone lecture. That is, until she realizes some things that she hasn't thought about in months. Things...that have shaped her. One-shot.


I balanced my pen between my index and middle finger, twirling it between the two with the utmost precision. I wanted to be anywhere but here, to escape the confines of the prison known to most as a classroom. The monotone voice that was Mr. Lancer's was literally driving me stir crazy, and I would wager that the same applied for everyone else in the class as well. What I would give to escape this mental asylum...

Tucker sat to my left, PDA carefully hidden below the top of his desk while he played a more modern and hand held version of Doomed. Tucker's head was noticeable in the way that he didn't pay attention to Lancer, but our overweight teacher didn't seem to care and instead continued to rant about the early forms of English poetry. Lancer had long ago given up trying to enforce the no technology rule during school hours since many of those that swam in the shallow end of the gene pool already disregarded it. Yet another example for the ever-growing cliché notion that teachers favor the populars and jocks of the school, and then they have the nerve to tell_ others_ what to do.

Irritation is an understatement.

But then I turned my head to my right to find the sleeping form of my best friend and secret love, Danny Fenton. His raven hair bangs fell delicately in front of his face, obscuring his icy blue irises from view. His right arm supported his head, making it seem as though he was wide awake as Lancer droned on. His chest expanded and contracted subtly but rhythmically.

I smiled softly, he was such a selfless person. Danny was willing to do anything to protect the ones that he cares about, not to mention how much initiative he took in protecting Amity Park. He was a true hero, and he didn't care about the consequences so long that everyone was okay. At the end of the day that's all that mattered to him, to have everyone safe and to fight another day.

If only this oblivious city realized that.

Then again, maybe it's a good thing. We're lucky enough as is that no one (with the exception of Jazz) has figured out Danny's alter ego. I know Danny counts his lucky stars for that, and frankly I do too. Though there are some days I wish that Danny would receive acknowledgement for his hard work, I know he prides his secret too much to ever consider something like that. He'd do anything, _anything, _to keep people safe.

And that's one of the many things I love about him.

There are many nights that I spend with insomnia, my mind running through scenarios of what would've happened if I never convinced Danny to explore the portal. I remember going through that the first few months after the accident. I had thought that I had done something cruel to Danny that I would never be able to right.

His screams still resonate inside my head.

But as time wore on, I no longer blamed myself for what I had pressured him into doing. Sure, there were a few moments early on that Danny nearly collapsed from simply being overwhelmed. It didn't take long for him to get over this, in fact it was a few months after the accident did he decide his path. Once he mastered the basics and battled a few ghosts he was ready to face anything and was prepared to do so until the very bitter end.

And he always prevailed.

Even when Amity was sent to the Zone Danny still didn't give up hope, he had risked himself to save everyone. He saved people that hated his very existence, and for that they were grateful.

I was too.

As the days wore on I realized that I falling for Danny. It wasn't just his selflessness, it was everything about him. He was unique in every way possible, he cared, and he was my best friend. His eyes conveyed sincerity, his posture unyielding, and spirit unbroken. He's one of a kind, true as the deep blue of his eyes.

I wish I could tell him how I felt. That I love him more than just a close friend, that I truly loved him from the very bottom of my heart. I wouldn't risk it though, I didn't want to ruin our relationship like that. Danny probably didn't share the same feelings, and if he did he was too clueless to even realize it. The three of us were going to be a team until the very end, and with our lives, love was out of the question.

The three of us had been through so much together I get dizzy just even thinking about it. Our friendship was no longer just a simple thread, but a pattern woven of the sturdiest material known to man and ghost. I can still remember meeting Danny and Tucker as though it had only been yesterday. Our bond was instantaneous, unbreakable.

We trust each other with our lives.

The accident in which Danny gained his ghost powers only strengthened our bond, and soon our little circle grew to include Jazz as well. We each had our own jobs and responsibilities, and we knew how to carry everything out without a single hitch. Sure, things were bumpy in the beginning when Danny was sorting out his powers (not to mention morals), but everything became easier in due time. Our parents may have been (and still are) on our backs, but we weren't going to let something as insignificant as that get in our way.

It's only now do I realize how glad I am to have convinced Danny to enter that portal, how _proud_ I am. Not only am I proud of Danny, but all of us as a whole. Though there may be days where we want to claw each other's eyes out, it was the triumphant victory of surviving another day that continues to keep us going.

We'll be a team until the very end, no matter what's thrown our way.

I smiled, closing my notebook and safely securing it inside of my worn backpack. I stretched out my limbs and made my way over to Danny's desk. I placed a single hand on his shoulder, gently rocking his body to wake him from his slumber.

"Danny, wake up." I said quietly. "It's time for lunch." I added. Danny's eyes slowly cracked open, revealing two beautiful cerulean orbs.

"Mmk," He groaned, pushing himself from the ancient desk. Danny gave a small yawn as we exited the classroom and made our way to the cafeteria. Danny walked the middle, Tucker to his left, and myself on the right. I heard Danny groan almost inaudibly, and I smirked at him.

"Ghost?" I asked.

"Yeah," His head turned to the storage room closet from which numerous odd noises were originating from. Danny shook his head. "I'll handle this, it's only the Box Ghost more than likely."

"We'll save you a seat, dude." Tucker said, rubbing his belly. "Today's goulash day, gotta get something good before all that's left is that abomination." He shuddered. I rolled my eyes.

"You better get going Danny, I'm sure you don't want anymore styrofoam package peanuts stuck in your hair again." He smiled.

"Catch up with you guys in a bit!" Danny yelled, running into the closet. I laughed, catching the attention of my best friend.

"What's got you so happy, Sam?"

"Nothing," I said, smirking. "Nothing at all."

**I was meaning to get this up around Monday I think, but my family kept stealing the laptop from me and we've been having chaotic thunderstorms. Least to say the universe has been acting against me these past few days. I also have my road test in a couple hours for my Learner's Permit. This should be rather interesting...**

**Check my journal on my profile for my latest updates and such, I tend to update that every 2-3 weeks :).**

**The title is based off of **_**Sarabande Suite **_**by **_**Globus**_**. It's a good song to listen to if you're feeling stressed, it's really elegant. :D**

**Review and tell me what you think! I always love hearing from you guys!**

_**ForeverHalfa**_


End file.
